Special Children Series 10: High Stakes
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For. As Ruby watches Sam and Chloe inch closer and closer to being intimate, she knows her mission could be almost over. But with such high stakes at risk, her boss phones in via Lois to make sure Ruby remembers her job.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural. Obviously.**

Sequel to: Be Careful What You Wish For.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 107: Glossolalia.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Boy King was finally stepping up to the plate.

Ruby smirked as she peered down below as Sam and Chloe made their way back from the bar/diner they'd gone to get food from for everyone.

Even if Dean hadn't mentioned the kiss from before, Ruby would have known things had changed.

She'd been waiting for this.

Waiting for so damned _long_.

The Boy King hadn't taken his consort yet, if he had then Ruby would _definitely_ know, but at least now she was sure that it was only a matter of weeks...if even that long. Ruby knew that whatever Sam had been shown by the Big Nosy One must have been a last chance effort to lead him away from what was obviously going to happen. But from what the demoness could tell, whatever Mister Jump Into Battle At The Last Damned Second had done had failed.

Terribly.

If anything, the Boy King had returned to them even more dedicated to the mission, to his pretty little consort.

And things were _finally_ heating up between the two of them.

Ruby watched as Sam tore the bags from Chloe's hands and set them on the steps before twirling her around and slamming her back-to into the nearest wall, his mouth on hers in time to swallow her gasp of air as it escaped her lungs from the blow. He pressed her into the wall with his body, molding himself to her, and she gladly gave a little leap and wrapped her legs around his waist when his hands found her ass and gave her a little lift. Chloe's hands buried themselves into Sam's hair as they seemed to forget that they were out in the open-even if it _was_ nighttime and they _were_ covered in mostly shadows.

Ruby smirked.

It was only a matter of time before her mission was completed.

"What'cha looking at?" Lois asked, coming to her side and looking out the window, before smirking. "Go cuz!"

Ruby smirked darker, sending the brunette an amused look, letting the curtains fall back into place. "Our food is on the ground."

"The _bag_ is on the ground. Our food is safe." Lois grinned cheekily, leaning her hip against the wall. "And between you and me, I don't mind having cold fries if it means those two _finally_ start getting rid of some of the sexual frustration they've had going on since _forever_."

"It _has_ been longer than normal courtships, hasn't it?" Ruby mumbled, going to the bed and sitting down, throwing herself onto her back as her gaze went to the ceiling.

"Yes. It has been." Lois joined her on the bed, laying on her back as well, arms at her sides. "But they both have been hurt in the past and needed to heal completely I think, before finally doing something."

"He's a man. She was made for him. It shouldn't have taken this long." Ruby complained, like she was only ever really able to with Lois. "Even after he got Dean back he didn't make a move. Even after he got _her_ back he didn't make a move!" She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "It took _Him_ butting in to get Sam's machinery going! It's _insulting_."

Lois chuckled, obviously not getting _why_ it annoyed Ruby so much, and yet enjoying it anyway. "At least they're working their way to it, okay?"

"Yeah, if the Winged One doesn't interfere." Ruby grumbled.

That was another problem.

The Angel.

There was a great divide in what had once been a strong team.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, didn't trust her (with good reason she supposed) and didn't want to work with her. Hell, he wanted to smite her on the best of days. He was messing things up for Ruby, especially since Dean had never liked her much anyway, that damned biased bastard.

Usually now, on jobs, it ended up being her and Lois in one team, Dean and Castiel in another, and Sam with Chloe.

The three teams worked well together.

Despite the fact that Castiel was a pure angel and Dean was a lecherous bastard they got along.

And that only meant that Ruby now had _two_ assholes gunning for her.

If it wasn't for the fact that Lois, Chloe, and Sam all counted her as part of their 'family', and trusted her explicitly, she would be a deep pile of celestial shit right now.

Thankfully though, Chloe and Lois especially found her integral to the team, and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Sam...well...Ruby knew that the Boy King only kept her around because she was useful.

The demon knew that if she ever stepped out of line for a _second_-or if he got it in his mind that she might be a danger or threat to his consort-that Sam would kill her without a second's thought.

So that was why she made sure she kept on Chloe's good side.

If the Consort liked her, then the King would tolerate her.

And really, that boy should have been _much_ more grateful to her than he was.

If it wasn't for Ruby not only would Chloe have been killed off by Meg-but Sam would never had met her-would never have known she existed.

The demoness was going to have to remind him of this in a subtle yet lasting way.

She just had to figure out how.

"Do you think it'll happen tonight?" Lois' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you think they'll _finally_ get a room for _themselves_ and get it over with?"

"I gave up trying to understand him or why he does things or _when _he'll do things." Ruby declared, making a face. "But given how he's constantly getting them alone and pushing her up against things-it shouldn't be _too_ long."

"Well it's _about_ _time_." Lois announced, and yet the tone of voice wasn't her own and there was no way she could have known Hell Speak.

Ruby jolted up, sitting, turning towards the brunette. "She is not a _telephone_!"

Lois' eyes were glazed over, her lips smirking. "Ah Ruby darling, have you gone _soft_ on these humans?"

"You don't think the Angel is going to sense the darkness tainting her aura by this?" Ruby snapped, detesting the glossy eyes staring at her.

"He'll just assume that it's taint from _you_." Lois' body sat up, those eyes turning to her unseeingly. "You haven't updated me on the progress for a while and I decided that it was in my best interest to..._comandeer_ this mind and mouth for a while." Those lips smiled. "Don't worry Ruby, she'll be fine as rain when I end the connection, and she won't even remember that she was under this trance."

"_Fine_." The demoness gritted her teeth. "How are you able to do that anyway? She has an anti-possession tattoo on her."

"I'm not possessing her." The voice chuckled. "I'm merely tapping into her from afar...using her like a radio if you may...I can't keep the connection up for long though because it will drain and weaken me."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Ruby grumbled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You're always so _moody_." The voice chided playfully. "So from what I gathered from your conversation with this conduit, things are progressing with the Boy King and his Consort?"

"Affirmative." Ruby nodded. "Any day now and they'll cement their bond."

"Good, _good_." Lois' lips quirked. "How is my girl? It has been so long since her visit."

Ruby snorted. "You held her against her will for three months. That's _kidnapping_. NOT a visit."

"By the time she left we were ever so close." Lois' glossed over eyes turned towards the window. "Make sure the Angel nor anyone else gets in the middle of this. There must be no interruptions, no more pushed back deadlines. They _need_ to cement their bounds Ruby. And _soon_."

"You think I don't know that?" Ruby snapped. "_I_ have been the one who has been doing this, risking my life to do something _no one else_ had the balls for. So don't _you_ act as if I don't understand the importance of this!"

For a moment that face was emotionless.

And then Lois chuckled. "You've gotten so full of _emotion_ since you've been with them."

"Is that all?" Ruby looked away, displeased. "I'd like to have Lois back before the Angel senses you."

"Of course." And then the glossiness left Lois' eyes and she was blinking, grinning, herself again, speaking English and not Hell Speak. "So, I think it'll happen within this week, wanna bet on it?"

Ruby looked towards the window again, expression trouble.

Oh, she was betting on it alright.

And the stakes were her life.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
